Boarding School
by Shoshonee.Shakeup
Summary: Emmett and Bella. Lemons promised in every chapter.
1. Pilot

I was huffing and puffing with excruciating pleasure. He was pounding into me with such speed I didn't believe it was humanly possible. But it was for my dear Emmett. His large toned body was sending shock through my body and his hard cock made me want to play it rough. Not like he didn't like it rough anyways. I was nearing my climax, but for some reason I couldn't get there. I was so frustrated. He hadn't been able to max me out since the first or second time we had sex. And I wanted it. He was mine for the taking. That's when he whispered in my ear, "I love you".

"Oh my FUCKING GOD! Emmett! I think its working! Emmett, Emmett, Emmett!" I reached the climax, and boy was it amazing. It was as though there was a tingling sensation hitting every nerve in my body possible. It was as if there were these bumps of pleasure surfacing on every surface. My whole body went hot. I was so glad he was the only boy I've had sex with. Just when I expected him to stop and snuggle me tight, he didn't stop. He wasn't done yet. He slowed down and let me catch my breath. When I did he started again. Pounding harder and harder, and faster and faster. I had already cummed at this point at least twice.

When we had finally finished, I whispered in his hear "I love you too baby".

Emmett's point of view.

She is such a Godess. It was only last night that we had the most amazing sex, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

Ever since Edward, Alice, Jasper and the rest of the Cullen family had left, I decided to stay here. I couldn't bare to leave my dear Bella. Today she was wearing her high tops, my favourite grey skinny jeans, and he purple plaid button up shirt. She had already given me a sneak preview of what was under all her clothes. That purple lace bra and panties set had me immediately aroused. God was her body ever nice. I can't say I miss her chestnut hair, ever since she died it plum black, it made me want to snog her every time I saw her.

Of course she wasn't showing any cleavage because the only one that gets to see her fair skin is me.

I was so busy thinking about Bella that I forgot I was in math class.

"Mr. Cullen, While we are busy doing our math, could you please go daydream somewhere else?"

Perfect. It was Bella's spare so I would catch her with Ania and Lisa in her cute little cubby.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Oh, yes sir, My apologies. It wont happen again" And I left to find Bells.

She was in her cubby with Ania and Lisa talking about the latest Ten Second Epic EP that came out and how they were planning to be the first ones in line to get it.

Little did Bells know I had already pre-ordered a special copy that the band agreed to make and they added a track of them telling her how amazing she was and how much I loved her. She was going to love it. She's the sappy type.

"Bells." I bent down and gave her a peck on the neck. "Good afternoon Ania, Lisa."

They totally disliked me, but not because I was dating Bella, but because yesterday I told them that they have the same haircut, but different colours. Apparently they don't take kindly to that.

"Mhmmm. Sure Emmett." Ania was so cute when she was mad, but not as cute as Bells is one hundred percent of the time.

Lisa just grunted.

Ania was looking really good today, she was almost glowing. Then I notice that she had put in the small stud in her lip, which also meant she was going to be meeting up with Garrett. Garrett was some doof from Winnipeg, Manitoba who had caught the eye of my little sister. Or I liked to call her that at least.

She was giving me the silent treatment, so all I did was give her those puppy dog eyes and she caved.

She had smoky eyes as always, and her fair complexion was hidden behind a lot of white powder. She put on pink blush every morning as well. She has the same colour of hair as Bells and puffs it up and straightens it as well. She wasn't too bad looking.

"Bells, Do you want to go out to the car?"

Bella's point of view

"Yeah of course. She winked at me."

As we were walking out of Nancy Campbell Collegiate Institute, I held him close and we came up to my vintage crap mobile, it was such a crappy car that I don't think that even if it was all shined up it would be clear as to what type of car it was. But I did know it gets me from point a to point b. We both got into the car and sped off into London. We drove past the galleria mall, and then past Victoria park. We pulled into Emmett's house which was stationed right beside my residence.

"Lets go"

We both went inside with very few words but as soon as he closed the door behind him, my clothes were on the floor.

I jumped on him and he carried me up the stairs with his masculine arms and into the room. Today I wanted rough. And that was what I made it. He put me down and kissed me gently. I was not going to have this. I put on my devilish little grin and pushed him on the bed. I ripped off his shirt. It wasn't that great of a shirt anyways. I took my nails and dragged them down his upper body. I watched his face as he leaned his head back and I could feel his instant erection. I pulled off his black skinnies and noticed that he was wearing the boxers I had gotten him for his birthday. They were signed by every member of Atreyu.

I wasn't into foreplay so I decided to get into the really good stuff. I put one leg over his shoulder and the other curled around his back as he pushed me into the window. I knew there would be some little boys who had to watch and probably jizz in their pants seeing what we were doing. Emmett started to pump and I utilized my hips to thrust down to add to the pleasure. He bit my neck and scraped his teeth in a trail along my jaw line as he went in to ravage my mouth. I aloud him entrance as he attempted to insert his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues danced around and our tongue rings clinked against each other. Emmett drew back from the kiss and rotated me until I was bent over. He pumped faster and faster, and all I could yell was Emmett and harder over and over again. I felt my walls contract as I had reached my limit. I was in pure ecstasy. And It was all because of my darling Emmett.


	2. Without my eyes

I woke up at 9:58.

Fuck!

I got out of Emmett's bed and rushed putting my clothes on.

"Mmmm" Emmett let out as he took in my curves that I was now comfortable showing.

I had to minutes to get to residence so I ran to get there in time.

The clock read 10:00.

I was safe.

Scared but safe.

I went up to the bathroom and turned the shower on.

My cell vibrated.

I went into my jeans and saw Emmett had sent me a text.

ARE YOU IN A ROOM THAT I CAN BE IN TOO?

I texted him back and turned the shower off.

I headed down to the basement and unlocked the tunnel door.

I had a key made from the one that the maintenance had left.

The maintenance had tunnels running from every building on the block going from basement to basement so that they had easy access.

Emmett turned his flashlight on and I climbed into the tunnel.

We met halfway and I kissed him allowing access into my mouth.

He looked godly. His ripped jeans were falling apart at the seams and were to tight to his legs I was intoxicated about the big bulge in his pants.

He was wearing a baby blue T-Shirt that read Pooriggus on it and I knew he had ordered a t-shirt from destrey off of the Youtube Channel Desandnate.

He had let his hair grow out wince we had met and it looked heavenly.

I bit my lip to stop myself from jumping him while he still was crouched down.

We both ducked into the halfway tunnel and into the little room that him and I had uncovered.

It was literally EMPTY when we had found it and was perfect. We had put down a rug so that we didn't get covered in dirt and sound didn't travel in the tunnels so I was good for noise. Everything about the room was perfect.

I started to undo his jeans and he pushed away my hands.

I looked at him confused.

He did the button back up but then he lay me down softly.

He began to caress my stummy and hips.

He kissed a trail from my bellybutton to the top of my skinnies.

He slowly undid my pants with his teeth making every slow movement make me tingle even more.

I wanted him inside me NOW.

He was gorgeous.

He pulled off my pants and kissed my black lace panties that were extremely wet by now.

He also took these off with his teeth, inching them lower and lower every second.

When he managed to get them off he came back up to me and touched his fingers to my core. Circling the very tip of my clit barely touching it, but making it tickle enough to inch me closer to exploding. He then repeated the gesture with his tongue. He nibbled at the sides and licked up all my juices. He gave me a warm smile and then took his index finger and plunged it into me. He removed it and then stuck two fingers in and began to wiggle around his fingers making my giggle with pleasure. Then he put in three and started to pulse me. I was getting so close and all I wanted was to have sex in any position whatsoever.

But then he took out his fingers and put in four fingers and in one hand it hurt but in another it felt spectacular. H was in up to his big masculine palm and began to wiggle around again and it felt AMAZING!

I was breathing heavily and was so close I could almost taste it.

Then he took out his hand and shoved his fist into me.

"Ahhhhhhh"

It hurt a lot but it felt soo good on the inside.

I felt my walls stretch to accommodate all of his hand and then he did something that put me in utter ecstasy.

He opened and expanded his hand as large as he could.

Oh my God!!!!!

I couldn't see straight.

I had to calm down.

I was heaving up and down and my chest went up and down in the cold air.

He kissed me. I remembered that I was wearing Pepsi lip chap so I wasn't worried about tasting like stale coffee. It was soo good.

Edward Point of view

She looked beautiful in every essence.

I kissed both of her eyelids, for fear that if I didn't, they would fall away and she wouldn't be able to see how much I loved her by the way I look at her, or by the way I send her my love through text messaging which is kind of lame I know but its just easy.

I remember the first time I told her I loved her.

She smiled that cute little grin and told me that there was no way she could go on if I didn't love her.

I remember when she went on stage and sang the spill Canvas song, the night will go as follows,

_The august sky will then bear witness, _

_To a brand new chapter with torn up pages,_

_Where the planets align, _

_I can feel then gates opening to my courage as I begin to run my fingers through his hair, forget anyone who's jaded cause they don't matter and I don't care._

Magnificent.


	3. A little strip of E

**So I guess its been a while since I have written for this so Ill give you guys a nice LOOONNNNNGGGGG chapter.**

**;]**

Emmetts point of view.

"Emmett! I have to go!"

I never wanted to let go of her, but I guess I have to in order to even have the chance of her coming over tomorrow.

"Emmett, NOW!"

Damn she is so cute when shes angry.

I let her go and went back to my apartment.

I went straight to sleep after stripping down to nothing and crawling into my sheets.

What I wouldn't give to have her cuddled next to me right now.

I remember thinking of her as I drifted out of consciousness.

"Emmett. Wake up baby cakes!" I heard her beautiful voice chide in my ear.

I opened my eyes hoping that there wasn't any sleep in them.

There she was, sitting in my desk chair with nothing but a cute little purple and black lace lingerie set on. She was delicious. I got up immediately and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around me. I was about to lay her on the bed when she shook her head no and jumped off me. She went over to her cute finding nemo backpack. And grabbed something out of it.

She whacked it into her hand and I then realized it was a whip.

Emmett baby, I let you take care of me, so now its my job to… take care of you." She had an enticing grin on that left me speechless and drooling. Just then I noticed the fire in her eyes. I had never seen this look before so I decided to explore it. I would try and make her angry, but just not at me. Fury in sex is always the best.

I recalled something that I had heard from someone a long time ago. I repeated it to her to see what her reaction would be.

"Mmmm. Bella Bella Bella, Sticks and stones may break my bones, but whips and chains excite me." I grinned my sexy grin that seemed to always get to her. Her panties were probably sobbing wet by now. I watched her curiously, and then as to make her furious I rolled over as if to go asleep.

"Don't even think about it." She whipped my back and dragged the whip along my back making me crave for it even more.

I didn't want her to think I was joking so I just said Bella, I'm sort of tired and besides, I like it rough and I don't think that your version of rough is good enough to keep me awake tonight.

I could hear her get furious and storm off to her back pack. I didn't hear anything but when she came back she whipped my around and jumped onto me. She had these metal nail casings as if to scratch me, which is exactly what she intended to do. She had something else in her hands but I wasn't quite sure what it was. She smashed her lips into mine, and all I wanted was for her to smash them harder and give me a fat lip or better yet a bloody lip. She brought my hands up above my head and next thing I knew she had chained me to the bed. I still had my legs so I didn't give in quite yet… Or so I thought.

She immediately pulled back and chained my ankles to the bed as well.

She gave me a furiouse grin and said "Emmett baby, you don't even know the definition of pain, but you will by days end." She reached behind the bed and grabbed something. I still couldn't see due to lack of light but then I realized that she has a black piece of cloth. She dove up and tied my mouth shut.

She took her whip and whipped it on my chest, probably leaving a welt. But I was really really okay with that. She whipped it again and again. I was sure that if I had had hair on my chest, it would be gone by now. She then started to laugh and took one of her nails and scraped it down my neck leaving a little trail of blood. She giggled and bent down and whispered into my ear, "This may hurt, pleasurably." She slipped a dissolvent sheet of something onto her tough and began to lick up the blood. When she got to the cut, it began to sting and she began to suck my blood. Oddly enough I found it amazingly sexy, and next thing I knew I was feeling crazy. I wasn't sure what was happening but things were starting to become more fast and I realized it must have been some sort of ecstasy.

"You drugged me! That's not E is it?" I squealed through the gag.

"No, its something I got from the store. It to increase sexual performance as well as wake you up. Kind of like viagra." She grinned.

I let her proceed.

My rock hard member was slipping out of my boxers.

She scaled down my body towards my cock. And I wasn't going to stop her. She scaled her nail along my cock but not hard enough to scratch it. She slipped my cock into her mouth and I got a feel of her newly pierced tongue. It was too sexy for me, I wanted to be inside of her now. She began to pump my dick harder then softer then harder then faster and then it came. Or should I say I came. In her mouth, but she wasn't going to let it stop there. She kept pumping and more and more cum came out. She didn't spit like she normally does though. She swallowed and for some reason I found it sexy. She began to scale back up my body and removed the gag, but before I could speak, she hit me across the face and then dove in smashing into my newly swollen lip. Her tongue requested entrance and I happily obliged. I could taste her sweet lips mixed with my salty swimmers.

It was intense. And then she really went wild. She hopped onto my dick and started pumping up and down on me, making me even closer to cumming. She started to go nympho on me and whipped me again and again. I didn't even get a warning, I came again but still she didn't stop, she wouldn't stop. She was pleasured yet, and I knew Bella wouldn't let herself leave without being pleasured and content. She went faster and faster and started to drag her nails down her own chest after unlocking me and slipping me one of those sex machine strips. I rolled her onto the bottom because I loved being on top.

I began railing into her and then I saw the blood on her chest, I let her cum after giving it some effort. I went down and I started licking up the blood as I moved closer and closer to her nipples. She liked it, She arched her back and bit her lip leaving blood ooze from there as well. After I finished with her chest, I moved up to her lips and started sucking on it. She went ballistic and rolled me onto the bottom again. She began riding me like a crazed bull, and I liked it a lot, she kept going and going and we went at it more and more and then everything was perfect. I had came at least 6 times and she had at least 9, and then we just laid there, cuddled in each others arms, both of us battered and bruised.

She softly whispered in my ear, "I filled out a form for me to go away this weekend so that I can stay here."

I just smiled.

**Read and Review!**

**Okay, so it wasn't that long, but it still took a while,**

**And my dorm parent is making me go to bed.**

**Sorry for any grammatical errors, Im really tired right now.**

**I have school tomorrow.**

**Oh, do you guys think I should add some substance to this, as in romance?**

**And next chapter is going to Incorporate something unexpected, so to speak.**

**Thank you thank you thank you!**


	4. Three types of wine

**Yo!**

**Sorry!**

**SORRY SORRY!**

**Its been what a month since the last time I have written!**

**Im so sorry,**

**This chapter will be long though.**

**But I do admit that the lemon is more romantic than juicy, its still a lemon none the less. **

By the way, I need a beta, if someone wants to be my beta for me it would be great, seeing as my proof reading is terrible, ex when everyone got confused about me putting down Edwards pov which I still cant find.

**I havnt been doing the disclaimer, but its obviouse that I am not SM.**

**But it would rock if I was.**

**So thanks for all of the reviews, even though there wasn't that many I am satisfied.**

**Almost all of you said that this needs some substance so here it is!  
Hope you like it!**

Emmett's point of view

"Im such a jerk.

I have been with this beautiful girl and havnt even expressed how much I feel about her. Her beautiful eyes, her luscious lips, her breath taking smile. She might as well be an angel. She is the godess of my heavens, she is like Aphrodite in every aspect. Her heart so warm and her voice so gentle, the way her skin glistens in the moon light. The cute way she always bites her lip when people flirt with her. I just wish that I was the one that could make her do that, but I don't know romance. Its not something I was ever taught. I don't watch stateside or the notebook, I don't listen to dashboard or secondhand serenade. Im virtually incapable of romance. She makes my world turn upside down but how do I let her know that? "

"Man, your problem is that you never took my advice on romance the first summer you met her."

I hated Edward for always thinking he was boss, but he isn't. All of a sudden he hands me something. It was a leather bound journal.

"Well sorry man, gotta run." He turns around and walks away.

Im left there sitting on the side of my bed and I have no idea what I should do. The journal was for some reason really scary and I was very much intimidated by it. It looked like it had had a lot of use. I opened it up and on the first page it read.

"You are reading for the one thing I did right, I hope that this book is passed down through the generations and makes many woman happy with their men. If not for these things, I would never have found my true love. She would have left me long ago and I would not have any children for me to write to. The best thing I have to say before you get reading into the directions is that you need to know that this book is to stay in the Cullen family, not to the cousins, or the best friends, but only to the children that are brought into this family through any way. The Cullen men are not big because of their love, but because of their name, the one thing that has stayed the same in our family is the ability to love and this book is to help the Cullen men who were never familiarized about the importance of romance and love. In this book are a series of things that you must do for the woman you love. This book is a pledge of your loyalty to a special woman who makes your breath catch as my dear Bellina does. Take your pledge of love to your woman and never ever let her go.

Yours truly, Emmulett."

I opened it to the first page.

He wrote about what he did the first time he took his dear Bellina out on a date.

He took her to the river at night when there was no wind, and he had set up a wonderful metal table and chairs under the bridge and served her dinner out of the back of his car. He explained how important it was that you put wild lilies on the ground and domestic lilies in the center of the table lying down and not in a vase. He explained that you need to put purple candles on the ground too and that it had to be dark out. And he also explained the importance of only kissing her twice, once during dinner after you tell her you love her, and at the end of the date of course in order to finalise your compassion for her. And it was also a necessity that you tell her you love her only once.

I decided that the book was something I should listen to. My great great grandparents were the most in love that our family ever remembers. Edward always laughs at me when he thinks about how even Bella and I's names are so similar to Emmuletts and Bellinas. I believe that its fate that is doing this and that Bella and I are meant to be together.

I pulled out my telephone and called her.

"Hello."

My breath got caught at the sound of her voice but I quickly found it and replied.

"Bella, my love. Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Of course not, Why? Did you want to do something?"

"Im going to surprise you." And then I hung up.

I immediately drove to the grocery store and bought some lamb steaks, brussell sprouts, and some potatoes, along with some aged white cheddar cheese, Parmesan cheese, some dried cranberries, and some cream. I then went across the street to the Demitrés and bought two things of chocolate cheese cake. Then I went to the LCBO and bought two bottles of red wine and one of strawberry wine. Bella loved strawberry wine and the red wines were for cooking with. Then I went to the dollar store and bought 30 purple tea lights. Then I drove to the little boutique that Esme loves to shop at and bought a powder purple table cloth along with these handmade black plates with a lily painted onto the base of it. Bella loved lilies and these plates were perfect. I wanted this night to be perfect. I made sure to go to the flower shop and buy 30 wild lilies and one domesticated.

On the drive home Bella texted me.

-Whats going on?!

~Alice will stop by and drop off a dress the im sure you will like along with some underwear, and you wont need a bra

-Emmett!

~See you in 2 hours

I turned off my phone so that she couldn't ask me anymore questions.

I pulled in the driveway and went inside, I locked the tunnel after searching the house to see if Bella was inside. She had to wait. I also locked the front door, back door and all the windows. She was not getting in.

I went to the kitchen and turned on the oven. Then I got to cooking. I chopped up the potatoes into slices and put them in a bowl. I brought out a medium sized casserole dish and grease the inside. I pulled out another bowl and put some parmesan cheese in it along with some dried cranberries and some of the aged white cheddar. Then I started lining the bottom of the dish with the potatoes, then I put in some of the cheese and cranberry mixture, then I repeated until the dish was full and put it in the oven. It would take an hour for them to finish. Then I went over to the cellar and got out a bottle of white wine and put it in a bowl with some of the red wine. I then chopped up some strawberries and put them in. then I put the lamb in. I let them marinate for a while. I then poured the last bit of wine into a pot on the stove and tossed the brussell sprouts in. They were going to be good. I put some salt in it and let it sit for a while. Then I pulled out a sauce pan and poured all the contents of the second bottle of wine in, I then took a small pot and threw the cranberries and come cinnamon in it and let it boil so that the water adopted the taste of the two flavours. I drained the water into the saucepan with the wine and threw the cranberries away. I let the sauce sizzle until it got thick and then took it of the burner.

I had already found some time to put the lamb on the grill and they were cooking really nicely. I got out the basket and put the food the plates and the table cloth in.

Bellas point of view.

I was being very impatient but I was so sure the outcome would be nice. Alice dropped off a dress for me and ran off without saying anything. A note read, lucky girl you've already got the stilettos to match.

I was curious.

I opened the box and the dress was beautiful. It was black. It had purple stitching and a ruffled breast line. It was gorgeous. I pulled it out and slipped it on to find the fabric was light and clung to my curves perfectly. It was really long, it went past my feet and had a slit from mid-thigh and showed a lot of leg. I got out my black and purple stilettos from hot topic. I straightened my hair and back combed it, it looked really good. I did my makeup a little less tonight. I thought it fitting. I brushed dark purple halfway up my eye and put on mascara and some eye liner at the corners giving the illusion they were bigger. I gave myself a last look over and I heard a doorbell. Edward was at the door in a suit. He looked quite dashing in it. It didn't say a word but escorted me to the car and put a blindfold over my eyes. I was so excited. I knew tonight was something different. And he gave me black lace underwear to wear tonight and that meant that he wanted me to feel good about myself.

The car stopped and Edward came to the door and helped me out, after walking for about ten minutes in a straight line on what seemed like the tarmac, we reached something I had never thought I would see.

Edward had taken off my blindfold and I saw Emmett standing there in a black tux, his dress shirt was black as well and his tie was purple. He looked amazing. Then I breathed in the surroundings, there was a cute little metal wire table with a tablecloth and some plates set out and some food on it as well. There was candles and lilies everywhere on the ground. I picked up my dress and walked over to the table and gave him a hug, He kissed my forehead and sat me down. I looked down at the food and it was breathtaking. It looked like my favourite foods maximized.

We were halfway through dinner and I had finished my first glass of wine and it was delightful. My favourite. We were talking about things in our past, and I was telling him about the time I got accepted to this school.

Just then he grabbed my hands. He looked me in the eyes and said.

"Bella, You make my breath stop, My make my heart beat faster than humanly possible. You make me feel like theres nothing in the world but you and me. You are the one who makes me want to be more than I can ever be, you are the light to my light and the sun to my sun."

I felt my eyes start to water.

"You need to know that I want our relationship to be more than just sex. I want us to feel like we can say anything to each other and that there's no judgement. I want to know Bella Swan. I want to know what you have been through and what makes you feel uncomfortable so that I can protect you. Bella Swan, I want you to know, that regardless of what ever happens to me, I will always love you. Forever and eternity. Only you."

I was breathless.

He leaned in and just before he was about to kiss me I managed to let out three words that finally mattered to him.

"I love you"

He smiled and kissed me sweetly. It didn't seem long enough, but it was still more than wonderful. Then as he pulled away he went up and placed a kiss on each eye.

Again, I told him.

"I love you."

He drove me back to my res after the most delightful dinner and brought me up to the door. I wrapped my arms around him and breathed in his scent.

"I love you"

I loved it when he said it to me. Then he planted the most gentle yet compassionate, urgent but slow, deep yet light kiss on my lips that I wished would stay forever. He opened the door and I walked in. I said good night and shut the door and leaned against it hoping he wasn't still on the other side of it smirking at how good he made me feel.

This sure was the most wonderful night of my life.

Emmetts point of view

She was stunning and the way she said I love you back made my heart tremble.

I went to my house and crawled up and dreamt about her.

I dreamt that we were back at the place surrounded by tea lights and lilies.

And her skin was exposed and glistening in the light of the moon.

I crawled on top of her and felt her naked skin against mine. I didn't want foreplay, I just wanted to make love to her.

I pulled in and out of her in a slow pace but going deep in and making her fragile body get closer and closer to feeling delight.

When she did, I also did.

It was beautiful.

**Hey!**

**Sorry for the long wait guys!  
Really!  
Are you liking the romance?  
**

**REVIEW!  
Im beginning to think you dont want to read the story!**

Cant have any of that.

**Read my other story.  
Basically its just the intro to see if people are interested!**

And I only have one other story.  



End file.
